Of A King And His Godess
by D0ll
Summary: Arthur can't help loving her... no matter what Morgana does.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My first venture in to Armor territory! I love this pairing, and always have. Might be another chapter, review if you like!

Like all things. Arthur had managed to ruin yet another brilliant plan of hers.

Mogana huffed in defeat and raised herself up from the muddy ground standing as straight as possible on the unsteady ground. Arthur must never see her defeated. The overcast sky looking down on them threatening rain and thunder.

"Leaving so soon Morgan?" Arthur called out to her a few feet away. The king was standing like her, as straight as a rod, maybe for the same reasons as her. Pride. Morgana knew he should have been hobbly on his right leg that had been stroke hard earlier.

She saw him start to clean Excalibur of the crimson blood with his handkerchief adorned with his father's and his' symbol the dragon. Morgan forced her eyes to look away mind games were her field of expertise, not bloody combat.

"I prefer to call this both a wise and hasty retreat." She corrected him and turned away swiftly from the sight. Accolon was still there slain in battle bloodied and cold and here was Arthur cleaning his sword.

Suddenly she felt a hand attach on her arm holding her back. Morgana managed to twist her purple cloak away from his grip she hated being handeled and grabbed. He knew that.

"Do not leave." Arthur said solemnly. "Come with me, back home."

"Camelot is not my home!" She hissed. She was Morgana la Fey, Morgana of the Fairies. And she belonged away from the people of Camolot who hated and feared who and what she was.

"I am King and you'll do as I say." He demanded lossing his fabeled paitience.

She only scoffed, "I never **wanted** _you_ as king." Bitter resentment filled her smooth voice and came out her lips like vemon. She never felt the need to hide any anger towards him. In fact she relished the looks of his hurt reactions. The tree swayed violently with the strong wind. Morgana cloak flapping with it. A storm was brewing, but neigher paid no mind to that.

"Who would you have as king, Accolon? Arthur said spitting, "Or another one of your croonies, you would prefer Britan to lay in rubble then have the rightiful king on the throne?"

"I hate you!" She yelled vicously flinging herself at him her hands raised in anger. Arthur did nothing except sigh turning his sheilded back away from her.

She launched herself at him with the malice of a fury she pushed at his shoulder urging him to face her. "Why don't you say it? Why don't you hate me? I have put you and your knights through Hell yet you look upon me now as if-" She searched for the words her long wavy dark hair swaying around her with the strong wind. In the distance she heard thunder strike.

Suddenly Arthur faced her his face anguished his feautues twisted, blood splattered on his face and scratches from the fight his image making Morgana jump back, "I look at you with love! My only flesh and blood I have left! How could I hate you..?"

If he thought being the _noble_ and _virtuous_ Arthur was going to soften her he was wrong, "Why can you not? I hate you! I loathe you and your father and all the things you represent!" She finished her eyes blazing with fire. She did hate him, his purity, his religion that was sweeping and ridding of the old religion, she hated his father for taking away her own mother, and she hated Arthur for holding the throne.

"Good!" Arthur shouted patience gone, "Because I cannot hate you! I hated him! Because he was your chosen king, he had your love and made you betray me. " _He_ made _her_ betray _him_? Why did Arthur feel the need to make up poor excuses for her! Morgana was woman enough to realize what she had done. Each of her failings and short comings she realized and owned up to. But he still refuses to adknowledge that.

"So I killed Accolon." Arthur said his voice sad, but no regret in it. Only a blind obedience to what he must do t stay king his blue eyes hard and his shoulder tense. The throne had toughened him up.

He strode towards her grasped her hands into his larger dirty ones pressing them against his chest. They were mere inches apart and Morgana could see blue eyes shining and his lip quivering. Morgan got what she wanted this was not Arthur the Great of Camelot, this was Arthur the man. And Morgana wasn't sure how to treat this one.

"Will you finish what he started? And kill me off now, sister?" Morgana's body was motionless her violet eyes unsure, "Go on now! Because I can't live like this any longer!" His eyes scanned her face as she eyed him back warringly. She was pretty, too pretty for her own good he decided. The kind of pretty men will do whatever they have to to make her happy.

Wordlessly he walked and picked up his beloved Excalibur. "You stole it before. You wanted it. Take it. Kill me with it." He was pointing it to her in offering, his eyes were unafraid. A knight trained to not fear death.

Morgana grabbed the sword roughly and pointed it at his rarely unprotected chest the armor from the battle torn and flemsy. She dragged the knife against his dirty shirt he wore to battle, it easily sliced open revealing tan sculpted planes of his strong chest his chest wasn't marked, Accolin only managed to tear his armor, he was fallen now a few fight away from them, he had been no match for Arthur's skills. The area where she dragged the knife blood left a little scratch a small amount of blood started to running down his abs. That little blood frightened Morgana her mouth gapping.

In one swift step he was on her clenching her hand and the knife and Morgana was reminded again how much of a warrior he truly was. "Surely you can do better than that!" He challenged griping her with all his brute strength he never used on her before.

Mogana wasn't one to back down. She furrowed her brows raising the knife up to his neck. There was a quiet moment with both of them holding in their breaths.

Morgana always had visions even as a small child. Suddenly she had another the firsat one she had had for a very long time. He would lose it all; his wife, his best friend, his Camelot. She did not know how but he would. And she didn't yearn for his death any longer it would not do her any good or her people.

The knife dropped and clattered to the ground. "Arthur," she said lowly.

He paid no mind. Stuck in his own head, "See what you've done to me! You're my weakness Morgan! You will be the death of me one day directly or indirectly, and I don't need your mysticism to see that."

She finally made him shut up pressing her lips firmly against his.

"I love you, I love you." He said in between kisses on her body not in a sweet way he said it chockingly. Like he was a commened man, forced to love his killer. But somehow she knew he wouldn't change anything. She pulled blond hair up kissing him back passionitly. "It was always you." He promised her.

Morgana wrapped her long pale legs around his tan, toned back when he thrusted into her, hard. The earth felt like it had moved, suddenly rain started to pour down on them and lightning stroke. Neigher ceased to stop or get up. Heaven could rage against them and they wouldn't have stopped. There had been so much sexual tension building around themthrough the years now that it was released oit was impossible to stop until they each had their fill.

Mogana left more long straight scratches on his back when he pulls into her, they are different from the ones from battle, and Morgan wonders, somewhere far away, how will he explain this to Gweneveire? She doesn't care, she doesn't think he does eigher right then.

Afterward they lie in a tiny shelter Arthur made for them to protect them from the storm. Arthur lay on his back his eyes closed and his body. He slept easily and soundly like he didn't have a care in the world. She slept in the crook of his arm. silently his arm wrapped around her close.

Somehow fate and their destiny lapsed at the time.

"You knew I wouldn't do it, didn't you?" Morgana spoke when she woke she sounded so sure of herself as usual as she glanced at Ecaliber and Arthur to know what she had meant. He nodded getting her meaning immediantly. Odd they be so far apart for so long but remain still so close at the same time. Their thinking patterns almost identical.

He threw her a cocky smirks at her and said, "Ofcourse I knew. I am king, I wouldn't take such a risk without being sure of the outcome and leaving my people. I'm king, I know all."

"You arrognant git!" She shouts swatting him with a pale elegant hand. Arthur caught it and dragged the hand along with her body to him so she laid ontop of him.

"You mad witch." He says looking into her eyes but his lips forming a tiny smile.

"Bastard son of Uther." She said flippantly back at him.

Arthur only continued smirking amused while, looking into her bright green eyes. Those eyes always so full of mischeif. He never shared this type of banter with Gwen.

"You. My everything." Morgana green eyes softened as she leaned into his chest. He stroked her long and dark hair relishing how silky it was "My goddess." He said hugging her closely to him. He wasn't expecting her to say anything back but he heard a reverent, "My king…" in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all those who gave me the wonderful reviews I got for my last chapter. It was wonderful recieving so much positive feedback on my first venture into this cannin. This is my last chapter for this story. But I might just be inspired to write more Armor in the near future I always did love this pairing.

* * *

><p>He didn't hear her when she came, lost in his thoughts, until her bell like voice broke him out of the prison that became his mind.<p>

"I heard... about Gwen and Lancelot... I'm sorry." Arthur kept his back on her.

His small red tent yards away from where the battle was supposed to take place the next day. He stood in the back next to where his flag was hung; a golden dragon on a bright red border. Around the tent a few empty wooden chairs sat around a round large table on the table there was a giant map in the middle, small figurines had been stragetically plotted onto the map. A small fire warmed the tent up quite nice against the cold January night and a small lantern was hung in the middle of tent.

When he sighed and turned around he sat in his chair almost collapsing on it. She noticed how aged he looked. No longer the cocky charming young prince who easily threw quick boyish grins. Neigher was he the hardened warrior. Arthur was now a wise middle-aged king. Time had caught up to him. His back was crocked. His hands calloused. His blue eyes sunken in and wrinkles at the corners of his eyelids. His hair contained traces of silver in in his beard. But he was still handesome.

"Damn him and her! Damn Mordred. Damn it all to hell." Arthur said bitterly of his ex wife, her lover and his former best friend, and of the son Morgana and him shared. Morgan had named Mordred after the Druid boy she cared for so many years ago.

"I know he hurt you. But don't talk bad about my son. Please Arthur." Arthur dared to look up at Morgana, she was till so beautiful. Her face smooth with no blemishes or wrinkles to speak of against her creamy white skin. Her dark hair had no strand of gray unlike Gweneveire. He wondered absentmindly if fairies age slower than mere mortals, or does Morgan mean to curse him, making him look opon her beauty but never being able to get close to it.

Arthur approached her slowly, his face a mizzing swirl of anger, sadness and confusion. "Have you forgotten or ignored the fact that Mordred is **our **son? Do you think I don't love him? My _only _child! The only thing I have that's apart of you. I love him, I love Mordred so much it kills me inside! What I have to do kills me! Go into battle against my only son. My only nephew. _Oh my God_. I'm exhausted Morgana I lived too long with too much pain. I'm too old and tired to be the Great King Arthur and fight for Camelot. I welcome this battlle and I welcome Mordred to kill me."

"You must not say such things." Because Morgana doesn't know how to react to an Arthur like this. Morgan is surprised that she's not absolutly gleeful about the truely broken look on Arthur's face. Morgan had given up on the dream about seeing the day the legendry king of Camelot would look so utterly defeated. Morgana reached a pale dainty hand out to comfort him but Arthur tensed under her touch and jumped away from it.

"If you had just told me when he was born. I would have summoned you both to Camelot. You both would have lived in the castle with me. I would have brought him up as my heir. And I would have raised him better then Uther raised me more loving, more compassionate, more pacient." Arthur had a stange distant sort of smile on his face. With a queer scense of pride he added this about his only son. "He is a smart boy, a handsome boy. Who has your green eyes and raven hair. He reminds me so much of you. When he first came to Camelot I was the happiest I been in a long time becase he reminded me so much of you. I was going to name him my successor before he-" His words cut aburtly and were lodged in his throat. Athur cleared his voice before continuing, "I could have taught him many things. How to hold a sword. How to fight. How to talk to a girl. But you denied me of that right! You raised him to be wicked and now all he is consumed by plots of my demise." Arthur slid back into his chair holding his head in his hands.

"Arthur try and understand, I thought you and Gweneviere would have scroned him. And I knew I could never be... motherly to him. Morgause said she would raise him for me and treat him as her own. It was without my knowledge what she did what she put into his head. If I had known I would have stopped it. You think it doesn't kill me?" Morgana said trying her best to defend herself agianst his scorn though she knew he had a right to hate her.

"You'll find a way. When Camelot, me and Morderd are all dead and gone. Morgan le Fey will find a way. Sure as day is day and night is night, you'll live another day to scheme and manipulate. You're like cat. You always find a way to land on your feet." Arthur tipped his golden goblet to her bitterly and drank from it.

"Yes. I do always land on my feet don't I? I'm always so good at landing on my God damn feet!" Morgan cried as she fell on her knees, "I'm tired of it Arthur! I got everything I ever wanted and I don't want to live anymore! What have I done?! What have I let myself become? Britan is left in war and chaos. I'm left utterly alone, and without a soul to keep me company after you're gone." Hot tears flooded her eyes and cascaded down her face. Morgana fell onto the red rug sobbing the hardest she's sobbed since she was a child and realized her father and mother were gone and weren't coming back. Arthur instantly regretted everything he said and rushed to his feet to take her in his arms.

"I don't want it anymore! What good is a crown on my head when you and Mordred are dead? If you or Mordred die then I want to die too!" Arthur lifted her head off the rug and stroked her long dark hair. "No! I want to die, I want to die..." Morgana repeated over and over again as she sobbed into his chest.

Arthur continued stroking her down her back while he struggeled to compose himself and be a man the strong man she needed, not cry and break down with her. "Shh. It wasn't your fault. You don't write destiney. It wasn't your fault Uther was mean and cruel toward you and your people. You didn't ask for those visions. And you didn't seduce and manipulate me to beget Mordred. That was _my_ choice. And I wouldn't take it back. I only wish to change what happened afterwards. But that still wasn't your fault, it was Morgause. Morgana I love you. Please cease you tears."

Morgana looked up at him her eyes large green eyes brimming with unshed tears with a strangeled breath she held him by the neck. A kiss. A needy, passionate kiss. Like Morgana would never see him again. They broke away to breath. Arthur held her face into his large hands, "What you said before- Did you see it already in your visions? Tommorrow? Do I die?" Morgana found out that she couldn't lie to him this time. She wreched her head away and looked everywhere but his light blue eyes she slowly nodded. She heard Arthur take a strangeled breath he stared for a moment before he quietly nodded and did what he had to do so many other times before, accept his fate.

"Stay with me tonight. Please Morgana I **need **you tonight." Was this the same person who told her, 'Kings never beg' so long ago she wondered. But his stare intensified by a single lamp, outside it was already dark. They didn't have much time left. Arthur cupped her face gently in his hand she looked up at him still amazed that his eyes could appear so blue even in the darkness of the night. She agreed she didn't desire to be anywhere else tonight than here, with him.

All of Arthur's wants, needs, and questions that been haunting him all these years to be gone. Questions and what if's ceased to matter when he was allowed to hold Morgana again in his arms.

"I thought I would never have you again. I missed you so much. I loved you for so long." He confided in her. It's all ending. Everything is crashing down around him and he doesn't see the need for pretences any longer.

Then there's the closeness they been deprieved of so long. And they both wonder how they ever lived so long without each other. They were two halves to a whole. They thought alike and understood eachother better than anyone else yet they were so different. Arthur was masculine where she was femine, he was the extrovert while she was the introvert. They just fitted together.

Arthur shows her he isn't an old man that night when he takes her again and again. When they finally go to sleep Arthur holds Morgana closely inhaling her scent deeply wishing they had just one more night. But time stands still for no man and destiny doesn't change for one man, even if he is king. That morning when he wakes to find her gone. Arthur walks into battle that day ready to die. He wonders if he's just imaging that flash of long dark hair blowing in the breeze in the distance.


End file.
